


Sleep/Wake

by Imiridil



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiridil/pseuds/Imiridil
Summary: Кайден без сознания в больнице, и Шепард не может его не навестить.





	Sleep/Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика "Sleep/Wake" автора tripping elves.

В первый раз пробраться в больницу Гуэрта в неприемное время было не очень легко. Шепарду тогда повезло, потому что работающая в ночную смену медсестра узнала его и всё-таки позволила знаменитому капитану пройти.

Сегодня был шестой (или седьмой?) его визит, и все медсестры уже знали, по какой причине он приходит.

Забавно, что никто не поинтересовался у него, почему он столько раз посещал своего бывшего подчиненного. Конечно, если бы Кайден был в сознании, все могло сложиться по-другому. Шепард не был уверен, что его визиты были бы встречены с радостью. Поэтому он пользовался возможностью, пока она еще была, чтобы наблюдать, как Кайден спит и восстанавливается.

Один раз, возвращаясь на «Нормандию» после очередной своей ночной вылазки, Шепард наткнулся на Гарруса. Во взгляде того читалось: «То, что ты делаешь, выглядит реально жутко, но я знаю тебя слишком хорошо». Ну ладно, его взгляд, возможно, имел другое значение. Гаррус, вероятно, думал что-нибудь вроде: «Брось, Шепард, ты уже начинаешь казаться жалким».

Тем не менее, он чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда навещал Кайдена. Даже несмотря на то, что тот был весь в синяках и еще не приходил в сознание. Но просто смотреть, как он дышит, как его грудь вздымается… Это прогоняло тяжелые мысли из головы Джона.  
Ему не все время снились эти кошмары про то, как он бегает по туманному лесу, пытаясь догнать маленького погибшего мальчика. Иногда ему снился Марс: Джон стоял и не мог ничего сделать, кроме как наблюдать за тем, как этот сумасшедший робот избивает Кайдена. Поэтому Шепард никак не мог привыкнуть и спокойно смотреть на СУЗИ, расхаживающую в своей новой оболочке. Всякий раз, как он видел ее, он мог думать только о том, что Кайден до сих пор в больнице, а каждый вздох дается ему с трудом.

Медсестра провела его в палату Кайдена, жестом предлагая присесть. Шепард был приятно удивлен, увидев рядом с кроватью удобное кресло. Теперь ему не придется беспокоиться о том, что он заснет прямо на месте и упадет, пока будет нести свою вахту возле постели. Он повернулся, чтобы поблагодарить медсестру, но та лишь приложила палец к своим губам, подмигнула Шепарду и вышла из палаты. Дверь за ней закрылась с приглушенным свистом, оставив Джона наедине с его бессознательным… другом? Даже если Шепард все еще считал Кайдена своим другом, он сомневался, что это было взаимным. Подчиненным? Нет, тоже не то. Ведь Кайден теперь был майором и больше не служил под его командованием.

Так кто же они друг другу тогда? Шепард не знал, можно ли еще спасти их дружбу или его работа на «Цербер» разрушила все окончательно.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на профиль Кайдена. Синяки уже начали менять цвет; определенно, было лучше, чем раньше. Вероятно, скоро ему не понадобятся эти ночные посещения. Возможно, он как-нибудь заглянет к Кайдену днем, когда тот не будет спать.

Шепард усмехнулся:  
— Никогда не знаешь, что случится в следующий момент… Правда, Аленко?

Он представил, как Кайден в ответ закатывает глаза. Раздраженно и, в то же время, с нежностью. Так, как он делал раньше. До того, как Коллекционеры взорвали SR-1. До того, как Джон умер.

Шепард продолжал смотреть на Кайдена, даже когда его глаза стали закрываться. Ему следовало встать и вернуться назад на «Нормандию», но он подумал, что может посидеть еще чуть-чуть. Капитан закрыл глаза на пять минут, чтобы немного отдохнуть. И думая обо всем этом — о Кайдене — Джон Шепард уснул.

 

***

Кайден медленно приходил в сознание. Чувствуя себя сперва совершенно дезориентированным, он тупо уставился в потолок, и постепенно пустые места в его памяти начали заполняться.

Он вспомнил Марс, Цербер, чертова синтетика, выглядевшего точь-в-точь как человек… и Шепарда.

Он вспомнил, как Шепард кричал. Вспомнил ужас в его глазах. И голос Шепарда: тихий, полный беспокойства и сожаления, и еще чего-то, о чем Кайден мог только мечтать.

Наверное, именно из-за этих мыслей, заметив дремлющего в кресле у кровати человека, Кайден подумал, что у него галлюцинации. Он задышал слишком часто, так, что его легкие сжались от боли, и уставился на гостя.

Похоже, что было уже за полночь. В больнице было тихо, а в коридоре горело только несколько ламп. К счастью или нет, дверь в палату открылась, пропуская медсестру-азари. Она улыбнулась, заметив, что Кайден очнулся, и, бросив взгляд на Шепарда, покачала головой.

— Рада видеть, что вы, наконец, пришли в себя, майор Аленко, — прошептала она, — Ваш друг очень беспокоился.  
— Как давно он здесь? — с трудом, еле слышно спросил Кайден и вздохнул с облегчением, когда заметил, что азари принесла ему стакан воды — он умирал от жажды.

После нескольких осторожных глотков, Кайден повторил вопрос.

— Не очень долго вообще-то. Сегодня, по крайней мере. Хотя я слышала от своих коллег, что пару раз он оставался до самого утра.  
— Постойте… Сколько раз он приходил сюда?  
— Вы здесь уже почти неделю, майор. И капитан Шепард являлся проведать вас каждый день. Иногда он приходит ночью. Зависит от того, насколько занят он бывает, — ответила медсестра и взглянула на Шепарда, прежде чем просканировать Кайдена с помощью своего инструментрона. — Что ж, Ваш процесс восстановления идёт полным ходом, майор. Доктор Мишель завтра утром проведет более полное сканирование. Но и сейчас результаты получились очень хорошие.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кайден, по прежнему глядя на Шепарда.  
— Хотите, чтобы я попросила его уйти, майор Аленко?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Кайден, — нет, пускай отдохнет. Он заслужил немного тишины и покоя.  
— Да, это так. Он очень занят, я слышала.  
— Он всегда такой, — сказал Кайден, улыбаясь.  
— Тогда я Вас покину. Отдыхайте, майор.  
— Хорошо, — он кивнул, даже не взглянув на то, как медсестра вышла из палаты.

Кайден постарался переварить то, что сказала медсестра. Шепард навещал его каждый день? И когда он не мог делать этого днем, то приходил ночью? И, похоже, сидел здесь часами. Разум Кайдена с трудом обрабатывал эту информацию. Но это было не плохое чувство. Хорошее. Обнадеживающее.

Его пальцы дрогнули, словно он желал прикоснуться, но не знал, как это будет воспринято.

Когда-то давно он ступил на борт «Нормандии SR-1» и встретил одного солдата Альянса, который заставил его сердце сбиться с ритма.  
Однажды он потерял этого самого солдата во время нападения Коллекционеров.  
И однажды… этот солдат вернулся, но Кайден не поверил ему.

Может быть, пришло время, чтобы изменить эту историю? Может быть, пришло время для чего-то нового, для них. Если это «они» еще есть. Глядя на капитана Джона Шепарда, спящего в кресле у его кровати, Кайден понимал, что все еще может сложиться так, как ему бы хотелось.

Но сейчас уже поздно. Сначала он отдохнет и позволит отдохнуть Шепарду.

А потом… Потом он отправит сообщение. Он попросит Шепарда придти. Позже, быть может, они смогут спасти свою дружбу.

И, возможно, создать что-то большее.


End file.
